


Lust

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：糖渣其他：*Lust：强烈的欲望。





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：糖渣  
> 其他：*Lust：强烈的欲望。

Ron·Weasley  
00.  
国王十字车站笼罩在云雾般的蒸气中，脚下的地面似乎是白色的，不热也不冷，只是一种存在，一种平平的、空荡荡的东西。  
我知道我在等人，但有些记不起是谁。我想列车快要进站了，我不确定错过了还会不会有下一趟。  
于是我询问旁边不知什么时候出现的人——实际上只有一团白光。  
“你在等谁？”声音十分空旷仿佛震荡在脑海中。  
“我不知道。”我如实回答。  
“为什么不在终点站等待？”  
“我不知道他的目的地。我害怕在终点站等不到。”  
“我亲爱的孩子，走吧。”这声音令人心生怜悯，像是很重的一声叹息，让我无法拒绝。

01.  
“瞧瞧——帕金森破坏了马尔福的婚礼，自己也弄得声名狼藉。”赫敏把一份《预言家日报》甩在咖啡桌上，幸灾乐祸地——就像四年级帕金森把漫天报道她与哈利、克鲁姆绯闻的《巫师周刊》甩在她的课桌上一样。  
清楚赫敏一向讨厌以帕金森为首的斯莱特林女生小团体——的确她们总是嘁嘁喳喳，装腔作势。哈利不可置否地点点头，刚想发表意见却发现我就站在门口，显然吓了一跳。  
这下连赫敏也噤声了，他们对视一眼有些尴尬地看向我。  
我故作无所谓地耸耸肩，挤入赫敏办公室那张窄小的沙发。  
“你们知道的，我和他已经没有任何关系了。不然很大可能性上，出糗的会是我而不是帕金森。而且——我会把婚礼弄得更加糟糕。”我半开玩笑道，希望缓和一下气氛，“别这样，老友们。这是件值得庆幸的事。”  
“对——那个狡猾的、可恶的食死徒。很高兴你能幡然醒悟，离开他是个明智的选择。”哈利拍了拍我的肩膀。  
我微笑着点了点头，抿了口早就放凉的咖啡，苦涩的滋味黏在舌苔。  
幡然醒悟，那是什么——我有的只是执迷不悟，我从未清醒过，对于他，对于我们。  
实际上，两天前我还躺在马尔福庄园里的那张大床上，和他在欲海里沉浮。  
一次高潮之后，我们抱在一起粗重地喘气。我说这就为止了。  
没有比沉默更恐怖的东西，在这过于脆弱的谈话中间像沉重的珠子一样击打作响。  
但我知道他只是在为他的说辞酝酿。他牵起我的手，放在心口，深深望向我。“你喜欢我，而我不会离开你。我们在一起，无非如此。”  
他更多的、从未有过的甜言蜜语使我的皮肤重新滚烫起来，迷迷糊糊间可能又被他插射了一次，但那高潮快感并不十分清晰，反而是含着他的性器，让他在自己的身体里，愈深愈牢地契合，内心才觉得扭曲的满足。  
我至始至终沉沦于他——德拉科·马尔福。  
我向他默许了将会插足他的婚姻，将自己的人格尊严出卖给自己的爱欲贪念。  
他撕碎了我的心，而我撕碎了我的人生。  
他知道自己的诡计又得逞了，他露出一贯傲慢的笑容，虽然掩饰得很好。他更加痴迷于拉我下地狱，在那汹涌滚沸的欲火熔浆中，煎熬着。  
直到今天，纵情过度的身体才找回一丝力气，我怀疑德拉科是真的害怕我会搅乱他的婚礼。大概他也没算计到另一个债主替我讨回来了，想到这，我胸腔燃起了报复的快意。  
我为帕金森感到悲哀，因为我没有资格为自己感到悲哀。她是条可怜虫，从一年级开始就干巴巴地围着德拉科转，看他从年少的无忧无虑成长为如今的步步为营，软弱的灵魂逐渐布满毒刺。她陪伴他整整七年，七年的欢笑或哭泣。  
我也是。但我不可怜。  
因为我的所作所为比她或他卑劣更多。

02.  
爱情是一种暂时的疯狂。它像地震一样爆发，然后又平息。而当它平息时，你得做出一个判断。你得弄清楚你同他是否已经盘根错节地成为一体，以至无法分开。①  
不知道从什么时候开始，我对他的着迷无以复加。我的绮梦里幻想的尽是他那张姣好而刻薄的嘴唇——梅林！那简直无药可救！  
我再次踏进钟塔，自从我第一次撞见他和女生在这儿干那档子事后，就拒绝再来。  
可是今晚，我确实睡不着——因为晚餐时间我看到德拉科在给一个拉文克劳的女生使眼色。通常来说，他的女孩们都是斯莱特林内部的，出乎意料他竟然能接受之外的女生了。或许下一个会是格兰芬多的，只是不知道能不能是个男生。  
显然我的出现坏了他的好事，而我只是冷冷地盯着他。  
他放开赤裸着上半身的女孩站起来，任她慌乱地穿戴衣服跑开，一副事不关己的姿态。  
他嘴唇扭动着露出一丝讥笑。“韦斯莱，你什么时候接了这份差事，专门偷窥别人隐私，嗯？”  
我躲闪他的视线，嗤笑了一声准备马上离开。但他没有放过我的打算。  
他一步一步逼近，将我锁在他与墙壁之间，冷冰冰的、拖着长腔的声音令人讨厌。“鼬鼠，我在问你话呢，别用这种态度。”  
可能他没有察觉，他滚烫的坚挺抵上了我的大腿。隔着布料的热度，依然让我血气上涌。  
“滚！”我小声地咒骂。  
“你在说什么呢？韦斯莱——”我确定他听见了，但他就爱装模作样。他更加凑近我的脸，看起来似乎只是想听清楚我到底在讲什么，而他冰凉的唇瓣却开始亲昵地磨蹭我的耳廓，说话间湿热的气息喷薄到耳道里，一阵酥麻。  
脑子像炸开锅一样，我再也听不清他愈发恶意的嘲弄。  
“他妈的马尔福，你要是不想在这里被我干，就闭上嘴滚开。”浑浑噩噩间我猛地推开他，朝他恶狠狠吼道。  
他浅灰色的眼珠子一转，从容而冰冷的目光瞬间变得玩味，苍白的脸上挂着一副得意的笑容。“干我？鼬鼠，希望你的胆子能比脑子大些。”  
他用膝盖顶开我的双腿，大腿缓慢地磨蹭我的胯部，在我没来得及挣扎前，他的舌头已然撬开我的嘴唇，浓稠热烈地吻着，渴水般纠缠着我的舌头，舌尖几乎抵到喉咙口，却还是不够。  
干呕的感觉让我短暂地结束了这个吻，吞咽下他留在我口中的唾液，像是要把自己揉到他身体里一样再次狠命贴住他，深深地吻了上去。  
我的吻没有章法，牙齿一路磕磕绊绊，差点没咬到他的舌头。我听到他在我唇边嗤笑，随即微凉的手指探入我宽松的睡裤并滑到腿间，勾起那处一缕毛发轻轻扯动，指尖徐徐擦过因为热吻而半勃的性器，在下腹股沟处写字般地逗弄，动作潦草而流畅。  
我轻轻呻吟了一声，主动把腿分开了些，方便他继续动作。龟头一片入骨酥痒，我情不自禁地收回抱着德拉科的手臂，右手拉开他撑到极致的西服裤链，隔着轻薄的黑色布料捋了几把情动的性器，又从下边缘往上摸去，托住沉甸甸的囊袋，手指微合着揉弄。  
他轻叹了下，随即恶劣地笑出声。“韦斯莱，你弄脏了我的手——”我感受到龟头溢出的前列腺液濡湿了会阴处的耻毛，德拉科故意慢慢地抹了一把，将被牵连成丝的淫液缠绕的手指摊开放在我面前，似是无声的讥讽——瞧瞧，你对你最厌恶的人，产生了多么不知廉耻的情欲。  
我皱了皱眉，停怠了手下的套弄。他又马上放软了腔调，贴着我耳边呼气:“别停。”他的手指终于慢吞吞地来到我的臀缝，按压着四周褶皱，指尖一点点没入穴口，来回缓缓抽送。  
“韦斯莱，我这样干你，舒服吗？”实际上被他这么弄也没什么感觉，只是有些胀意，但我特别受不了他的语气——粗俗地、又优雅地调着情，尾音故意上挑，勾得心头发痒。这么想着，被入侵的地方蹿起了莫名的快感，不由自主地吸吮起他的手指。  
德拉科没有耐心多做扩张，不一会就将我翻身压在粗糙的墙壁上，托起我的臀挤了进来。我痛呼出声，而后又紧紧咬住下唇。我不希望他因此而打住，虽然我知道他不会。  
他的节奏并不粗鲁，缱绻中带着疯狂。那股钝钝的胀涩不能划入欢愉的范畴，却因为是他，本身就是一种刺激。我忍不住闷哼一声，汩汩浊液全数喷到斑驳的墙面上。

03.  
人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，  
咳嗽、穷困和爱；  
你想隐瞒越欲盖弥彰。 ②  
越是沉溺在无名而炙热的感情中，越是惧怕粉身碎骨的时刻。放纵仅仅一次就够了，否则就会变得赤裸难堪。我不能让他发现我对他的是爱，而不是欲。  
那次之后，只要德拉科有机会逮到我们，都会暗示性地对我说一些不能明言的狎昵话语，表明他对我的莫大兴趣，但我没有回应。  
德拉科像是有点被逼急了，在一次我落单的时候紧跟着我的后脚来到图书馆——实际上我只是打算尽快完成作业，早点上床以弥补深夜被哈利梦呓打扰的睡眠。  
他坐在几张桌子之外——因为我挑了个有人的位置，他绝不会在众目睽睽之下撕破脸皮，但火辣辣的视线让我的脊背僵直着，充满戒备。  
我幸运地发现对桌是一个同上麻瓜研究课的赫奇帕奇学生，我借着问作业的话题打了招呼，并约定完成后搭伙去大礼堂吃晚餐。就这样，我再一次逃脱了他的狩猎。  
渐渐地，他的目光重新恶毒起来，充斥着愤怒和诡计。他转向对其他有着红棕色头发的女生下手，明明一副吃瘪放弃的模样，却无时无刻不在提醒我，他要我。  
他是那么狂妄自大、不计后果的。他不放过任何可趁之机，仿佛一条饥饿的毒蛇对渴求的猎物步步紧盯，越挣扎越捆紧。眼神是毒素，情话是毒素，抚摸是毒素，他每次刻意而为的触碰都像獠牙刺破我的皮肤，毒液渗透血管侵入骨髓，一点一滴都在腐蚀我的心脏。  
“你别再碰我，否则我就要死了。”尽管他只是轻轻拉住我的手腕，我还是痛苦至极。  
而当我们再次抱在一起时，我深深地把舌头探入到他的口中，感觉着他同样急迫焦渴的迎合。我无意识地在他唇舌里呻吟，我猜这声音太过撩人，他左手愈发死死按住我的头。我们像在一个密不透隙的牢笼里争斗，唯有靠对方的吻才能继续活下去。  
“以你之爱侵染我，以你之毒灌满我——”我甘心成为猎物，情愿沉溺于此。  
或许梅林都看不下去我的堕落，也或许是单纯地想挽救我。我这一学期的成绩都烂得见底，赫敏再也无法忍受我对课业的不尊重，在我又拒绝和她上图书馆复习后，撞破了我和德拉科的私会。  
在这之前哈利已经告诉过我们德拉科的左胳膊被烙上了黑魔标记，顶替他关押在阿兹卡班的父亲成为了食死徒。  
赫敏很失望，哈利很愤怒，他们让我冷静点、清醒点再和他们交谈。背叛的罪恶感捏紧我的心脏，使我几乎跪地求饶。  
“我们结束了。”我对哈利和赫敏说。同时也对德拉科说。  
德拉科透过我，仿佛看到了鞋底上什么恶心的东西。  
“哦。”他说，然后把我压在沙发上，火烧火燎地占有我。  
他总觉得我无法离开他，可他凭什么这样有恃无恐。我可以和他彼此伤害，但决不允许任何人——包括我自己，伤害到我最重要的朋友、亲人。  
我忍着钻心的剧痛，冲向那张正在讥笑得发亮的脸宣誓自己的决定。我看见那张脸上的眼睛惊慌地睁大了。  
德拉科露出难看的笑容，表情很古怪，夹杂着怨恨和恐惧。“那你就去送死吧。”最后，他留给我一句恶毒的诅咒。  
那个时候哈利正为寻找魂器忙得焦头烂额，邓布利多长逝后我和赫敏也加入了漫长而渺茫的旅途。  
承载了黑魔王灵魂碎片的项链给我造成很大的影响，我彻夜难眠，保暖咒也抵挡不住帐篷外肆虐的暴风雪，四肢冻得麻木。内心竟然怪罪起哈利和赫敏，如果不是他们，我现在应该在一间狭长、低矮的私密地下室里，泛着绿光的灯被链子拴着从天花板上挂下来，前面是一座雕刻精美的壁炉台，噼噼啪啪地燃着一堆炭火，他坐在厨围的雕花沙发上，等着我偎进他的怀里，温暖我冻僵的身体。  
当我终于睡着，梦里他的声音在冷冰冰、湿漉漉的空间回响。我的脚像被钉在了那儿，我发现德拉科在哭——真的在哭，眼泪从他苍白的脸上流到肮脏的盥洗池里。  
“谁也帮不了我。”德拉科说，全身都在发抖，“他会杀了我——我会杀了你，无论如何，我们该一起死。”然后是一片令人耳鸣的寂静。  
等到意识回笼，睁开眼看到的是赫敏担忧的神情，她抚摸我的头发安慰着，说我做了噩梦一直在呻吟。项链已经交换到哈利手上，我感觉轻松很多。  
直到霍格沃茨变成主要战场，我和哈利、赫敏才风尘仆仆赶回。  
我独自去密室取蛇妖的毒牙，折返途中遇上了略显疲惫的德拉科。他居高临下地看着我，嘴唇不由自主地扭曲着，好像在品尝一种很苦的东西。  
忽然他的嘴角露出一个古怪的微笑，走下楼梯挡在了我面前，漫不经心地把玩手中的魔杖。我看见他的身后闪现出一道戴兜帽的黑影，正缓缓下行，像一头渐渐逼近的野兽。  
我惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，因为我看清了她憔悴而扭曲的脸——贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，黑魔王最疯狂的信徒，曾经用钻心剜骨将纳威的夫母折磨至疯。要知道纳威父母都是很强的傲罗，能够三次从黑魔王手里逃脱。  
我的身体光是想象就恐惧地颤栗起来，德拉科示意我把视线放在他身上。  
“把这个猎物给我。”  
德拉科似乎在拼命克制，不让自己叫喊或呕吐出来。他咽了咽唾沫，深深吸了口气:“随你。”随即侧开身。  
一道钻心剜骨直击我的胸口，我一下子悬了起来，像个落水者一样在空中扭动翻转，痛苦地扑打、嚎叫。随着哗啦一声巨响和碎玻璃溅落的声音，我砸在一扇落地窗上，然后软绵绵地摔倒在地。  
刺耳的狂笑声响起，又突兀地戛然而止。德拉科的索命咒像早有准备，准确无误地穿透了她的身体。  
德拉科将我搂进怀里，用愤怒而伤人的语气责骂道:“该死——她就跟在你的眼皮底下，你却一直没有发现！”他的呼吸有些急促，只要有一分偏差，我和他都将万劫不复。  
他拭去模糊了我眼睛的生理性泪水，却发现我的后背血如泉涌。他在血泊中控制不住地哆嗦着，深深皱着的眉让人误以为是在哭泣。  
然而，我确确实实看见，一滴泪，从他的鼻尖上滚落下来。  
就在一刹那，我觉得我们真的，笨拙地、无望地、痛苦难忍地相爱了。

04.  
一个对于床来说太短的毯子——有时候它让你盖得刚刚好，可是有时候它让你冷得发抖；最坏的是，你永远不知道它什么时候会是哪种情况。③  
卢修斯·马尔福的私密行刑在大战结束后不久，他只能在死亡之水里见上他的妻子和儿子最后一面。他对外人残忍刻薄，却不失为一个好丈夫、好父亲。  
德拉科那段日子一直和我呆在一块。在我狭小拥挤的被窝里，我抚摸他的脊背，亲吻他的脸颊，梳理他的发丝。他蜷缩在我怀里，偶尔喃喃着回应我的呼唤。  
他一遍一遍对我诉求，他需要我，如果我也离开他，他将不复存在。  
我告诉他，无论什么都无法熄灭我胸腔内那颗心脏为他灼烧着整个灵魂的火焰，直到死。他通过融合彼此灵魂和肉体的占有，告诉我，他也是。  
这个单向的谎言，支撑他得以重新站起来。  
我们过了一段自欺欺人的甜蜜日子。直到证实他与格林格拉斯家小女儿的联姻消息。  
我歇斯底里地质问他，咒骂他，伤害他。  
我问他是否喜欢我，我甚至不敢用爱这个字眼。  
他朝我跨近一步，缓缓地打量我的表情，嘴角颤抖着露出一丝讥笑。  
不。从不。绝不会。  
他回答。  
他离开，我没有让他留下，我知道他必须准备他的婚礼。  
我用手蒙住脸，滚烫的热泪潸然而下。我感觉到泪水流过我的手指间，流下面颊、灼痛了我。我的鼻子阻塞了，而泪水却止不住。  
我唯一的爱来自我唯一的恨。④  
等到他终于想起我——一个躲在阴暗里瑟瑟发抖的失败者，又放低姿态地用温言轻语架设起陷阱，让我心甘情愿地跳了进去。  
其实他不知道，无论他结婚、生子，我从未想过离开他。我就像一根劣质的、锈迹斑斑的钉子，扭曲自己也要扎进他的心底，他的生活。  
言不由衷，或许我只是借着这个噱头，变相地向他撒娇，出于补偿他不介意付出一些难得的温柔来挽留我。

05.  
人有三样东西是无法挽留的，  
时间、生命和爱；  
你想挽留却渐行渐远。②  
我隔着有竖框的窗子看着覆盖了松脆积雪的外面世界，乔治和弗雷德度假去了，恰好年末傲罗办公室的事务暂时告一段落，我就接管了他们的笑话商店。  
也正因如此，我才能有幸亲眼看到他们一家三口逛街的景象。阿斯托利亚·马尔福——有着一头金色的卷发，和一对可爱的酒窝，是个美丽又合格的妻子。德拉科亲密地搂着她的腰，望向她的眼神温柔无比，嘴角也不是我所熟识的冷笑。  
从门缝吹来的寒气使我浑身打了一个激灵。店门口探进来一个金色的小脑袋——斯科皮·马尔福，只有他一个人——小小年纪就喜爱冒险的个性多么格兰芬多。他好奇地打量店内，却又不敢踏足，灰色的大眼睛怯怯地盯着我。  
“你喜欢什么？”他听到我的声音后吓了一跳，胡乱指了一个靠门货架上的胡椒小顽童。  
我取下那个幸运的玩具递给他，他犹豫着要不要接。我微笑道:“你的父亲不会因为你收下这样的小玩意而责备你的。”他涨红了脸朝我点了点头，迈着小短腿啪嗒啪嗒地跑远了。  
我坐回柜台打盹，直到被一阵门铃的脆响打断。我向门口望去，什么都没有，除了地上放的一只小雪人。我小心翼翼地捧起它，思索着有没有什么咒语能够让它永不融化。  
拥有的多不过付出。我想我不应该，去摧毁一个正常而幸福的家庭。  
……  
每走一步，身后的道路就消失一步。任何事对于我，都退无可退。  
在我还没来得及挑明前，马尔福家的独子被流亡的食死徒绑架了的消息铺天盖地地传来。哈利不愿意插手，其他傲罗也因为马尔福家族的臭名昭著而拒绝援助。此时，我第一次、光明正大地、以客人的身份，站在马尔福庄园里。  
“你可以跟我说说你的计划，我确定我能帮上忙。”  
“韦斯莱，这和你有什么关系？”那样生硬的语气，那样冷漠的灰眼睛。  
我一言不发地坐了很长时间，比以往的沉默还要长。最后，就像雪花轻轻飘荡一样，我慢慢意识到了什么。  
我刚要跨出庄园的复式大门，阿斯托利亚·马尔福偷偷叫住了我。我觉得这应该是我们第一次打照面，但她却叫出我的名字。  
“罗恩，只要我的儿子能够回来——你知道的，我无法退出这场婚姻，但是我可以退出这段感情。”  
现在我发现自己活在一个比死还要痛苦的世界,一个我无地自容的世界。  
她不停地哭泣，她的泪水那么多，仿佛在爱情的墓碑前做最后的哀悼，仿佛——连同我的份一起。因为我没有资格哭泣。  
我对她说，我也是。  
……  
我把门钥匙留给了斯科皮，将食死徒远远引开。我不停地挥舞魔杖，杖尖火星四射，头顶的半空中，几道火焰噗地炸开，两个苟延残喘的食死徒顿时流血不止，瘫倒在地一动不动了。还有一个食死徒死死地盯着我，像我一样喘得厉害。他挥舞皮鞭一样挥舞着魔杖，一条细细的火焰从杖尖冒了出来，缠绕在我身上。我翻转手腕，用魔杖划出一道绿光。他的脑袋被掀落下来，掉在二十英尺远的地方，石板上被凿出了一道长长的划痕。  
我只昏迷了很短的时间，感受到身边出现了一个熟悉的气息。  
德拉科紧紧地抱着我，他苍白的手抓着我浸透鲜血的胸膛，或许是用力太过，全身都微微地发颤。我勉强伸出双手回抱住他，咒语击中的地方全部皮开肉绽，这个动作让他的衬衫被我流出的血弄得一片狼藉。  
他哭也哭得没有声音，我这才觉得伤口痛，一直痛到心底，痛得自己也想哭。  
渐渐地，我已经很难保持意识清醒，身上每一处都疼到极致。恍惚间，我听见一个颤抖的、微弱的、带着极重哭腔的声音说，“我爱你。”  
我想，最后我还是哭了。

06.  
我站在明亮的薄雾里，相当受挫，因为我真的等了很久。或许我不该听从那个虚无的声音，这样我就能再陪伴他一段路程。  
随着列车的行进，如刀刻般鲜明的记忆逐渐在脑海回笼，使我继续无望地等待。  
“罗恩。”长长的、轻轻的一声呼唤。  
我猛地转过身，德拉科正朝我走来，他腰板挺直、脚步轻快。  
“罗恩。”他张开怀抱。  
此时此刻，被现世所禁锢的身体，被爱欲所桎梏的心灵，终于脱下枷锁。  
柔软的唇轻触着，辗转延绵。无言的誓约，如同治愈所有伤痛的药剂。那些挣扎和碾磨的痛全部都变成了支付的代价，也都是必然承受的。  
他让我摘下他的戒指，而我惊讶地看着戒圈在他指背上留下的印痕，很深。  
Ronald，那是我的名字。

—END—

①——《柯莱利上尉的曼陀林》  
②——《洛丽塔》[美]弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫  
③——《姐姐的守护者》[美]朱迪·皮考特  
④——《罗密欧与朱丽叶》[英]威廉·莎士比亚

 

番外.  
Draco·Malfoy

格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的队员已经排队进入魁地奇赛场，但这不关我的事，我只是来看看波特如何被虐得跪地求饶，或许还看看——  
那颗红脑袋频频扰乱我的视线，他看起来一直为疤头揪着心，紧张得神经都要绷断了。我捅了一下他的后脑勺，然后故作姿态地道歉:“哦——对不起，韦斯莱，没看见你在那儿。”  
他没有回答，目光依旧紧盯场上。  
他的反应令我不满意。我不耐烦地皱起眉头，对着高尔、克拉布大声讥笑道:“我说呢，格兰芬多挑选的都是那些他们觉得可怜的人。比如波特，没爹没妈，还有韦斯莱兄弟，家里没钱—— 你也应该入队呀，罗恩·韦斯莱，因为你既没钱又没头脑。”  
他的脸蛋涨得通红，从椅子上转身面对我，在我还没明白是怎么回事前，他就蹿到了我身上，把我摔倒在地。  
我们在座位下滚成一团，扭打在一起，拳脚相加，痛得发出一声声尖叫。  
观众席不合时宜地发出一片惊呼和喝彩。泥巴种高分贝的尖叫传来:“罗恩，罗恩！你在哪里？比赛结束了！哈利赢了！我们赢了！格兰芬多队领先了！”  
罗恩狠狠瞪了我一眼，放开我巫师袍前襟，跑回格兰芬多的位置，一边淌着鼻血，一边欢呼雀跃，像一只愚蠢的鼬鼠在远处跳上跳下。  
今天的游戏结束了，我无趣地想着。  
……  
不知不觉中，我被他如同光、如同火一样明亮的笑容所吸引，他不经意间的每个眼神，都似在我身体内最隐秘、最敏感的弦上拨响一声。  
我想让他在我身下挣扎、摇摆和扭动，对他犯下各种荒诞、可耻的虐行，以致于他的嘴中只能发出细小而压抑的呻吟。这样的感觉让我痛快，而无法实现的现实让我挫败。  
我需要一些性的欢愉，来抵制他带给我的恶心的杂念。然而感官的快乐远远不能令我满足，甚至趋于变本加厉——我越来越想要他。  
半勃的性器因为察觉到他的到来而热情似火，我的心绪全部拉扯到他望向我的眼神中。我紧紧贴着他温热的身子，汲取那美妙的气息，忘情地、小心翼翼地磨蹭他被衣料包裹得紧致的皮肤，脑海里幻想着扒下他的裤子，让他跪在地上叫喊。  
直到耳膜鼓动清晰传来他崩溃的吼叫。“他妈的马尔福，你要是不想在这里被我干，就闭上嘴滚开。”  
意料之外的惊喜和一股子邪火在我身体里灼烧，所有该死的矜持都化作了我们炙热的、忘乎一切的纠缠。  
……  
父亲被送入了阿兹卡班，黑魔王重新为他自己布置了一颗随时可弃的棋子，一具行尸走肉的傀儡。  
但我永远是高贵的，马尔福们从不狼狈。  
这个时候，他说，“我们结束了。”  
“哦。”我装作漫不经心地应了一声。我不确定让他继续待在我身边是否安全。既然他倾向于跟着疤头、泥巴种为拯救世界而冒险牺牲，我不介意施舍一点宣告结束我们床伴关系的权利给他，只是我一向喜欢用恶毒的方式。  
纯血家族原则里，欲与爱本来就是两回事，我承认我对他发狂的欲望，但仅此而已。  
我抚摸着我胸骨上的一块刺痛，那是曾经他最喜欢靠在我心房的地方。  
……  
当他面临死亡威胁，我惊觉我再也无法置身事外，愤怒和心痛混合在一起，在血液里叫嚣，让我根本无法喘息。  
接下来的日子无论多么无望，他就是我脱离黑暗情愫的支点，我放纵自己沉溺在他的爱里。  
但我毕竟是个马尔福，理所应当为家族荣耀献上自己的整个灵魂——即使它因残缺而空虚，发出可悲的哀鸣，也可以置之不理。  
他问我是否爱他——我们的感情不应该堕落到除爱之外的字眼。而我回答——  
不。从不。绝不会。  
他听不到我心脏挣扎着强烈收缩跳动的声音。我欺骗了他，也再次欺骗了自己。  
……  
我们可以吵架、冷战，但事实就是，我们无法离开彼此。  
我逼着他许下不公平的诺言——永远只能拥有一份见不得光的关系。我一遍一遍撕碎了他的心，只因为我的自私。  
我们无法拥抱亲吻的日子，我尝试履行一个好丈夫的职责，温柔与爱意都是可以假装的。或许阿斯托利亚知道，我透过她真正看到的是谁。  
在孤立无援的时候，他还是我唯一的火焰，他甚至比我的生命更重要。我必须泯灭他去送死的念头，可是我忘了他那可恨的、愚蠢的、冲动的格兰芬多个性。  
我就这样看着他躺在血泊里凄惨的模样，悔恨、愤怒、疼痛，都让我想要杀死自己。  
他的眼泪是他生命的落幕。我实在太想再次感受他的温度了，于是我一直一直守着，直到我的灵魂被抽离随他而去。  
……  
明净的圆形玻璃屋顶，在我头顶高处的阳光里闪闪发亮。我站在一个空无一人的大厅，四下里一片静谧，薄雾缓缓流淌。  
我知道他会等我，无论何时，无论何处。  
云雾稍稍消散，那抹耀眼的红色再次出现在我的视线里，我几乎克制不住眼角的泛酸和狂乱的心跳。  
罗恩。  
“罗恩。”

—END—


End file.
